An Elori Short
by Mara Jade Skywalker
Summary: An Elori short fic I wrote, not too long, read and tell me if you want more! I'll see what I can do ::winks::


elorishort

Okay okay so it isn't a long fic, it's a short one! If any of you have any qualms about this not being a fanfic, then go ahead and complain, I'll take it down, no big deal. But anyway, sw isn't mine, but OH look here...see, these characters are... =) Enjoy!  
email: MaraJade@rebelspy.net  
website: http://jeedai.tripod.com  
  
She stood in front of a man, several inches taller than herself. Narrowing her eyes in anger, she let out a low growl from the bottom of her throat, sounding much like an animal. A feral grin spread across her face. Her face was hidden in the shadows of her long blue and black striped hair, hanging loose at the sides, almost covering her entire face. With a snarl, she back handed the man across the face, ducking low in one quick motion, spinning slightly to her right. She pulled her left leg out and kicked it back hard against the back of his knee, dropping the man down with a hard *thud*. He lay there for a moment before his breath came back to him, rolling over and pulling a long pole from the ground beside him to his hand. He spun to a low crouch, slowly getting up, holding the pole in front of him as a guard. Elori grinned widely at the man and snatched her sais from their little holsters on her biceps, her arms crossed as she reached for them, each arm pulling from the opposite to get its weapon. She pulled them out quickly, holding them in front of her by the handle, guarding herself. Still grinning wickedly at the man, Elori spun the right sai between her fingers, stopping after a few rotations to hold it, point first aiming inside towards her body. With the other sai she performed the same movement, motioning the man forward with the blade as she would with a finger.  
  
A confident smirk and step towards Elori the man came, twirling his pole he stopped and held it out and high with the left hand, in and low with the right. A few feet in front of Elori, he pushed out and high with the low right end, bringing the high left end down and in, pushing then towards the space between her legs. Before the pole reached too close, Elori crouched slightly and pulled her sais out from their grip, catching the right sai on the bottom on the pole, pushing upwards and catching the left sai on the high end of the pole, twising her grip on the right side to pull the pole up away from her legs, she twisted her hands again and she was free, spinning to her left in a 360, kicking the man in the side of the face. He stumbled backwards, shook his head and again he was ready for more. Shaking his wrists, he held the pole again in his grip, set it point down on the ground and pushed off, soaring over Elori's head for a second. In that split moment, Elori dropped low, pushed off with her own hands, sais dropped loosely momentarily underneath her palms as she kicked up and out at the man, coming down from her hand stand on her back. The man was sent back where he came, flying into a crumpled heap on the ground. She quickly snatched up her sais and popped up from the ground, eying the man as he slowly got up rubbing at his side.  
  
He left his pole where it had been dropped, approaching Elori with his bare hands. Fair was fair, so Elori put her sais back and crouched low, preparing herself to fight hand to hand. He came close and grabbed her left wrist, pulling it back and up behind her. Letting out a cry of pain, Elori grit her teeth together and pushed herself low and to the left, bringing herself out of his grip. Once behind him, she kicked at his back, knocking him face first onto the ground. Elori pulled out her sais again and jabbed her knee into his spine, stabbing both sais into his shoulders. The man snarled in pain and tried to get up. The more he tried, the deeper Elori pushed her sais into his flesh. Bone and tendons crunched and snapped, ripped under the pressure. Blinding pain rippled through the man's arms and upper torso. Elori let go of the sais, grabbed his head by the hair and yanked upwards, pulling out her little sword with her right hand from behind her back. Holding his head up, her knee still pressing against his spine, Elori held the tip of the blade against his right temple, moved it down slowly so the edge drew a line of blood down to his chin. Wiping the bloodied blade on his cheek, Elori set it down and pulled out a tiny sphere from her belt pouch and stuck it in the man's mouth, a small fuse sticking out. She pushed the man's chin down hard against the ground so he wouldn't spit out her present, knee still pressing hard against his spine. Grinning, an insane twinkle in her eye, Elori pulled her sais free, one by one, wiped the blood onto the man's back, put them away. Then she lit the small fuse of the sphere with a tiny lighter, in the bare seconds she had left, she took the tiny sword she'd set down and put it away, jumping off of the man's back and running for cover. Barely ducking behind a parked speeder, the explosion blew off behind her, causing Elori to look up and out for one split second from her hiding spot to watch. A grin spread across her face as she watched her toy light up the immediate area, the man's body being torn up and blown apart. As the blast was sent in her direction she ducked back behind the car as the debris flew around her. Chuckling quietly to herself, Elori shook her head and got up. Not bothering to dust herself off, Elori walked away, halfboots crunching quietly on the ground below now littered with debris. As she walked away, a slight breeze began to blow away the dust around the man's broken body, blowing gently at Elori's hair as she disappeared in the shadows.


End file.
